Passion For Life
by The-Shop-Girlz
Summary: A story based on Passions characters but NOT Passions plot lines. Our own creation about how Passions should be. Please R&R!!! :)
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone! Britt & Kati here! Obviously you watch the show Passions..but to fully appreciate our fic there's one thing you have to do. FORGET EVERY FACT ABOUT THE SHOW!!!!!!! You have just entered a little place we like to call The Britt & Kati Zone. ~que Twilight Zone music~ dedededededede. LOL! Alright, now that we're done scaring you..we'll explain. This story is not based on the show we have all come to know, love, and hate with a great deal of passion. (Uh...no pun intended.) This is "Passions" OUR way. And we're in it!!!! What a coincidence! Lol Also, while you read this, imagine Hank as the REAL Hank, Dalton James and Ethan as the REAL Ethan, Travis Schudlt. Why they are gone we are still contemplating, however this was written before they left. ~a tear~ Okay We think that's all you need to know....so sit back, relax, And enjoy! Oh and please REVIEW!!!!!!! Hehe! Thanks!!! :)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own "Passions".although we should be the head writers...since lets face it , they suck. Lol We own no characters or any various quotes that you think look familiar. Because they are. Any lines you recognize are either form "Friends", "Seinfeld", and about a million other movies. Happy you evil lawyers? And if you feel like suing us anywayz.all you'll end up with is $15.25 and about 54 pairs of shoes.  
  
Kati: NO!!! not my shoes!!! Give them yours, Britt! ~tries running away with the shoes~  
  
  
  
Britt: ~shakes her head~  
  
ANYWAYZ...enjoy the story and review!!! Thank you for your time.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was a windy Friday night in Greenwich Village, NYC. Who knew that a single invitation would change two girls lives forever. This is a story about the thin line between friendship and love, and how easy it can be to cross that line without even knowing it. To begin this story we have to tell you what happened during our four years at Harmony High. Beginning high school is usually a nightmare, but lucky for us, we went in with good friends by our side. They consisted of our girls, Sheridan Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Sheridan was rich, but she had a down to earth quality that made everyone want to be her friend. She did have a stubborn side however, but the only one who could bring that out of her was Luis- we'll get into that later. Every group has a dreamer and ours happened to be Theresa. Her fantasy was to become Mrs. Ethan Crane. She fell in love with him a long time ago. Who could blame her? We'll also get into that later. And of course, high school wouldn't be high school with out the guys. First, we have Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Theresa's brother. He was as stubborn as Sheridan was, if not worse. But once you got to know him you discovered he was a really sweet, caring guy. Next was Ethan Crane, Sheridan's cousin, he was rich too. Like Sheridan he was good-natured a friendly. However, he lacked common sense and had difficulty making decisions. But all men lack that in one way or another. Anyway, we're getting off track. Now we'll tell you about us and our guys. Brittany Hunting-who everyone called Britt, was an attractive girl who loved life in general. She always saw the positive side of every situation. Kati Woods- she was head cheerleader of the b-ball team and was also president of the fashion club. She was the socialite of the group. She practically lived at the mall and always studied her "bible" otherwise known as Vogue. Now the guys- The Bennett Brothers. Hank was the mysterious one, but when you broke the walls that he built around himself, you saw he was a sweet guy with a good heart. Sam was the captain of the basketball team and one of the most popular guys at school. He was very hard working and honorable. At the time, Kati and Sam had sparks, but nothing ever happened. Nobody really knew why. We know what you're thinking, four girls, four guys, like something's not gonna happen? Well, you thought right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa got her wish after a few run-ins with Ethan and his girlfriend Gwen Hotchkiss. None of us really liked her. Ethan began falling for Theresa because he knew he didn't have to put on an act for her. But he was still convinced he was in love with Gwen because of the lies his family drilled into his head. He never could chose between the two, which is why he lacked common sense and the ability to make simple decisions. When he finally came to his senses and dumped Gwen, Thank God, he started dating Theresa.  
  
  
  
Luis and Sheridan. There are two names you thought you'd never see together huh? In our opinion their so-called 'relationship' was funny. To make a long story short, it was hate at first sight. We guess their stubbornness and pride got the better of them. Luis was convinced Sheridan was a spoiled princess and Sheridan was convinced Luis was an arrogant jerk. Which is partly true, but shh! You didn't hear that from us. There were times, (all the time) when we got sick of their bickering and forced them to act civil, or at least somewhat civil, towards each other. We think those were the times they really connected. They had a certain fire that they both refused to see. We would all tease them about laughing when they got married. Time past and their fire blazed so big that twenty men with giant hoses wouldn't be able to put it out. And that was when they finally got together. We threw a party.  
  
  
  
Sam and Kati's relationship always confused everyone. Again, the sparks were there, but it wasn't enough to light the fire. They were always good friends and after every game, they would go to the train tracks with ice cream in hand and constantly argue over rainbow and chocolate sprinkles. It sounds weird now, but you'll laugh later. Hank and Britt have the only real history. They fell in love the moment they saw each other. The group always teased them because of their mushiness. They went steady all four years of high school, but broke up when Kati and Britt got accepted to NYU. They promised to be friends, but as you know, it's never the same. After high school, Britt and Kati went to NYU. The rest of the group stayed in Harmony, but still kept in touch. That was then. Here's what happens now. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Hey everyone!!! Here's chapter 1!!! Thanks bunches to those who reviewed!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R! Love ya's! The Shop Girlz aka Britt & Kati.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Britt: ~sighs as she wathes Kati trying to stuff all the shoes under her bed~  
  
Kati: ~whining~ Briiiitttttt help me!! Before the evil lawyers take them all!!!  
  
Britt: hun.they're not gonna come and take your shoes.  
  
Kati: are you sure?  
  
Britt: YES! Because we don't own anything and thye know that!  
  
Kati: you're right..smiles~ talk about a long disclaimer ~waves~  
  
Britt: ~laughs~ seriously. Alriigghhttt everybody enjoy!!! :)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Greenwich Village-Britt is sitting on the windowsill, playing with a ring that was attached to a chain around her neck. Kati enters with about twelve shopping bags and the day's mail.  
  
  
  
"Hey Britt!" Kati said with a huge smile on her face. Shopping always made her happy.  
  
  
  
"Hey, how was shopping?" Britt asked.  
  
  
  
"Great, but shopping always is." Kati replied and paused while she waited for her friend's sarcastic comment. But nothing came. She looked over and saw her still playing with her necklace and looking out the window. She shook her head and sighed and began shuffling through the mail. "Bloomingdales, Macys, Tiffany's, Saks, oh Visa, wait!" Kati paused. "Envelope one of two? Oh that can't be good." She shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well. Oh my Vogues here!" Kati exclaimed as she began flipping through it. She looked down at the table and saw another envelope there. "Oh, looks like Sheridan and Luis finally set a date."  
  
  
  
~*FLASH BACK*~ It's 4am. The phone rings.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Britt says, still groggy from sleeping. Kati of course is still asleep. She'd sleep through an earthquake.  
  
  
  
"I'M ENGAGED!" screams Sheridan from the other line.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screams Britt.  
  
  
  
Kati rushes out, "What happened?" she asks half asleep.  
  
  
  
"Sheridan and Luis are engaged!" Britt tells her.  
  
  
  
She's awake now. "Ahh!"  
  
  
  
~*END FLASBACK*~  
  
  
  
Britt's head pops up "Huh?"  
  
"Come read the invitation."  
  
Britt gets up and reads over Kati's shoulder  
  
You Are Invited  
  
  
  
To the wedding of  
  
Sheridan Crane  
  
And  
  
  
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
  
  
On May 15, 2000 (AN: that's when we wrote this...and we are just now posting it!!! ~shrugs~hehe!)  
  
  
  
In the gardens of the Crane estate  
  
  
  
At 10:00 am.  
  
Attached to the invitation was a note from Sheridan:  
  
  
  
Hey Girls!  
  
  
  
I'm sending you this a week early so you can get you're butts back to Harmony! I can't get married with out my Maid of Honors now can I? Call me as soon as you get this!  
  
Love Always,  
  
  
  
Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
  
  
(Has a nice ring to it.don't ya think?)  
  
  
  
At this point Kati is already dialing and she puts the phone on speakerphone.  
  
"Hello?" comes Luis' voice from the other line.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD LUIS OH MY GOD!" Kati screams.  
  
  
  
"Who is this?" Luis says slyly, knowing that it was Kati. He always loved to tease her.  
  
  
  
"Don't start with me now Luis!"  
  
  
  
"I think you have the wrong number."  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Luis," Britt says, "is Sheridan there?"  
  
  
  
"Oh hi Britt! Sure, here she is."  
  
  
  
"Hi girls! How are you?" Sheridan says, "when does you're plane leave? I know you already booked a flight."  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, we did," Kati said, "in five minutes." Sheridan laughs. Meanwhile, Luis called Hank and Sam on his cell phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys," Luis says, a smirk on his face, "whatchadoin?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing man." Says Sam. Hank can hear the amusement in Luis' voice. "What's so funny?" he asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh.nothing. Sheridan's in the other room chatting with her Maid of Honors." Luis says.  
  
  
  
"That's cool." Says Sam, a little confused, "Who are they?"  
  
  
  
"Kati and Britt." Luis answers, holding back laughter.  
  
  
  
Hank and Sam look at each other.  
  
  
  
"Which means my two best men get to walk them down the aisle." Luis continues.  
  
  
  
Hank and Sam smile, "Really?" They say in unison.  
  
Time Lapse~ "Okay then," Sheridan says, "Luis and I will pick you up at the airport around 2:00 tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Okay, see ya then! Bye!" They hang up.  
  
  
  
Britt and Kati look at each other and smile.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Kati screams, "I have to pack!"  
  
  
  
Britt laughs, "I'll book the flight."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning. Britt, who has been ready since 6am, walks into Kati's room with a pillow in her hand and prepares to wake Kati up. First she tries the easy way. "It's time to get up Kati!" She says a little too cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Kati groaned and rolled over, "Five more minutes." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
Status of easy plan: complete failure. Now is the time to resort to desperate measures: the hard way. Luckily, Britt is prepared. She lifts the pillow high over her head and begins singing. "Morning is here! Sunshine is here!" Kati puts her blanket over her face. Britt chuckles, 'You leave me no choice.' She thinks to herself. She begins beating Kati with the pillow, "Get up! Get up! Get up!" she screams. Kati jumps out of her bed.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" she screams, "I'm up! Are you happy now!"  
  
  
  
Britt smiles as she fixes her hair and straightens her shirt. "Very." She says walking calmly out of the room.  
  
  
  
Time Lapse~ Kati is curling her hair in the bathroom. Britt knocks on the door, "Come on, Beauty Queen! It's time to go. The bellboy already took our bags out to the cab."  
  
  
  
"Do you have the tickets?" Kati asks her.  
  
  
  
"Yep, I have them right here. Check!" Britt answers.  
  
  
  
Kati gives her a weird look. They go to the airport and walk to the gate. They had first class seats. Kati wouldn't settle for anything less. It was a three-hour flight from New York to Harmony. Kati slept the whole way while Britt watched the movie. When the plane landed, they were one of the first people off the plane. They spot Luis and Sheridan right away. They run over and Kati stops in front of Sheridan and Britt stops in front of Luis. Everyone screams and hugs. Luis smiles at Kati, "Who are you?" he asks her. Kati laughs and punches him on his shoulder, but breaks a nail while doing it.  
  
  
  
"Luis!" Kati yells, "You made me break a nail!" He laughs. They go to baggage claim. Britt, Kati, and Sheridan giggle and chat the whole way. Four bags fall down the ramp. Luis picks them up and prepares to leave.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Kati says, "I'm still waiting for two more bags!" Luis and Sheridan laugh while Britt rolls her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You haven't changed one bit." Luis tells her.  
  
"Well, Britt was always the practical one." Sheridan said. Britt laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Kati said. They give her a look and she nods. Her last two bags fall and Luis, being the sweetheart that he is, picks them up. "God!" He says, "What do you keep in here, rocks?"  
  
"No Luis!" Kati says, "It's make-up and shoes and.make-up!" Everyone laughs. "Why don't we go back to the cottage and get you guys settled." Sheridan says. They begin walking towards the exit. "Oh yeah," Luis says, "We're going to the Lobster Shack tonight with the gang around 7:00."  
  
  
  
"Everyone's gonna be there?" Britt asks. "Yep," Luis says, trying to push the subject, "the whole gang. Ethan, Theresa, Sam," looks at Kati, "and Hank." Looks at Britt. Sheridan hits him. Luis laughs. They drive to the cottage in Sheridan's limo. (Remember, she's rich.) They arrive at the cottage and Sheridan and Luis show Britt and Kati to their room. "Well, I better let you ladies catch up." Luis says. He gives Sheridan a sweet kiss. She smiles. Luis walks into the hallway, but he stops, turns around and gives Sheridan another kiss. "Aww." Britt and Kati said in unison.  
  
  
  
"See ya tonight." Luis says.  
  
Time Lapse~ Kati is inside her closet on her hands and knees throwing all her unpacked clothes around the room. Britt and Sheridan walk in and see her sitting in a pile of clothes.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Kati?" Britt says, "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Oh Britt, good! Have you seen my black cardigan? Ya know, the one that goes great with this dress?"  
  
  
  
Britt walks over to her organized closet. "Actually Hon, it's my shirt and yes you can borrow it."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Britt. You're the best." Kati says gratefully as she puts it on over her electric blue spaghetti strapped dress that fell about two inches above her knees. Britt was wearing a lavender turtleneck halter-top and a short black skirt. Sheridan was wearing an aqua tank top with matching cardigan and a black skirt. Britt and Sheridan look a Kati's shoes and start cracking up.  
  
  
  
"What?" Kati asks, "Do they make my legs look fat?" She turns around so she can see her figure in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"No," Britt said through giggles, "But uh, aren't they just a little to high? I mean come on honey, they have to be like, 51/2 heels."  
  
  
  
At that moment Luis enters. "Well, don't you ladies look nice all dressed up?" Britt goes over to help Kati find a purse.  
  
"So, are they ready yet?" Luis asks Sheridan. "Almost," she answers.  
  
"Good, we have to go to the Lobster Shack and afterwards Kati can go to Sam's surprise."  
  
"And Hank's surprise is tomorrow right?"  
  
"Right." Luis says.  
  
Sheridan looked over at Britt and Kati, STILL looking for a purse buried beneath the mountain of clothes. "And neither one of them has a clue." She said.  
  
  
  
"That's the plan." Luis says.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bennett house, Hank is leaning up against the window and smiling. (AN: All sexy-ya know, the way guys do.) Sam, who just got out of the shower, walks into the room with a towel around his waist. (AN: Oh that's nice!) He sees Hank. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asks.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Hank says, obviously being disturbed.  
  
  
  
Sam walks over to his dresser and begins to put on aftershave. "So, what are you wearing tonight?" Sam asks, "You know our girls are gonna be there."  
  
  
  
Hank pulls out his wallet and looks at his faded prom picture with Britt. "I can't wait to see her again." He says.  
  
  
  
Sam shakes his head. "You still haven't gotten over her, have you?" he asks.  
  
Hank puts the picture away and quickly changes the subject. "So, everything's set up for Kati's surprise tonight right?"  
  
"You bet." Sam replies with a smile. "Do you know what you're gonna do for Britt tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Hank answers, "I have everything all figured out." 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Hey Hey!! Britt & Kati again!!! Here's Chapter 2 of "Passion For Life." Hope you enjoy and please review!!!! :)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As if we would take credit for the crappy writing that takes place on the show. Puh-leeze!!!! But for the evil shoe-stealing lawyers sakes: We do not, nor have we ever, owned the soap Passions or the characters. Though if you know of a place where we can by the rights to Sam & Luis let us know. ;) oh, and if you recognize any lines or phrases in this story...we most likely don't own them either. Lol ANYWAYZ, enjoy and review!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Time Lapse~ Lobster Shack. Ethan, Theresa, Hank, and Sam are there waiting. When Luis, Sheridan, Britt, and Kati arrive a 'little' late, Ethan gets up and looks at his watch. "It's about time you guys showed up!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Britt goes over to hug him. "Kati couldn't find a purse." She tells him. Ethan laughs and hugs Kati.  
  
  
  
"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" says Sam.  
  
  
  
Kati looks over at him. "I have too many!" she says.  
  
  
  
Sam walks over to her. "Hey gorgeous, you look good." He complimented her.  
  
  
  
"So do you." She replies.  
  
  
  
"Oh I know." Sam answers sarcastically.  
  
  
  
She giggles and they hug. Britt, at this point is talking to Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God Kati! You have to see this rock!" Britt exclaims while holding Theresa's hand out in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Move over! Let me see!" Kati yells as she practically runs over. She takes one quick look at the gorgeous ring. "Oh, one and a half carat-easy." She says. This stuns Ethan. (See where he lacks common sense?) "Kati, that's exactly right." Ethan tells her, "How did you know that?"  
  
  
  
"Uh.Ethan?" Sheridan started, "did you just meet Kati?"  
  
  
  
Everyone laughs, except for Hank and Britt, who by this point, are staring at each other. Luis waves his hand in front of their faces. "Yep, their in a trance." He says sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Hank walks over to Britt. "Hey you." He says softly.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Britt says in the same tone.  
  
  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
  
  
"Too long."  
  
  
  
"It's great to see you again." Hank says.  
  
  
  
"It's great to see you too." Britt says.  
  
  
  
They smile and hug while the gang is staring and smiling.  
  
  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald, party of eight." Says a waiter with a pile of menus. He shows them to their seats in a private room. They sit down and order a few drinks from the bar. Kati ordered a Red wine and Britt ordered a White Zinfandel. Everyone else ordered the same thing.  
  
  
  
"Ya know what? I can't believe you two are getting married." Britt says.  
  
  
  
"I remember when you couldn't even be in the same room together." Says Theresa.  
  
  
  
Sam laughs "Not even the cafeteria!"  
  
  
  
Hank cuts in "OH my God! The food fight you started our sophomore year. You got in a lot of trouble afterwards."  
  
  
  
Sheridan covers her face.  
  
  
  
Ethan chuckles, "As I recall, so did you and Britt apparently."  
  
  
  
"Yes Hank, why was that?" Luis asks with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Hank and Britt stare at each other.  
  
  
  
"Well." Hank begins, "we didn't want to get covered with food, so we went under a table and."  
  
  
  
"Started making out?" finished Sam.  
  
  
  
Britt blushes a Hank notices that she is uncomfortable. "Well it's not like you and Kati have good experiences with tables!" Hank argues.  
  
  
  
Kati starts laughing. "We went under a table too, cause ya know, my outfit was cute. Shut up." She said before anyone had a chance to comment.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," began Sam "we banged our heads and the table collapsed."  
  
  
  
"Right before you were about to.never mind." Kati stopped herself.  
  
  
  
"Kiss you?" Sam said softly finishing for her.  
  
  
  
That wasn't smart however because Kati was taking a sip of her RED wine and kinda, well, spit it in his face because she was so shocked. Sam jumped back.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Kati said as she put her glass down and reached over to hand him a napkin. Big mistake. As she leaned forward, her elbow banged her glass and spilled her again RED wine all over his khaki pants. Kati was mortified. Everyone was silent, just staring at the scene in front of him or her. Luis was the first to laugh. Everyone joined in, including Sam. Kati must have apologized about a billion times. The waiter comes and we place our order and he brings more wine.  
  
  
  
"Hey Buddy!" Luis says, "Don't give her anymore wine!" He was clearly referring to Kati. Hank, who hadn't taken his eyes off Britt since she got there, picked up his glass and raised it toward her. Britt smiles and bites her bottom lip. Red is not even a color to be used to describe her face. Hank smiles. Sam leans over and whispers, "you stare at her any longer, she'll be brighter than a tomato."  
  
  
  
"Shut up Sam." Hank said as he watched Britt talk to Theresa about the wedding. The dinner came. We ate it. No need for details. The band starts to play the 'Tango'. Luis' head pops up and he smiles and looks at Sheridan. "Hey babe, they're playing our song." Sheridan smiles and throws down her napkin. "Let's go." They get up and begin to tango. They are completely in-synch on the dance floor. Never taking their eyes off each other. Sam rolls his eyes and says, "We can do that. Come on Kati."  
  
  
  
"Uh, Okay." Kati says, not sure if she can do the dance right.  
  
  
  
Seeing them 'trying' to do the tango was hysterical. They were completely offbeat and their feet surprisingly got entangled and they 'just so happened' to fall on top of each other.  
  
  
  
Luis looks down at them while still dancing, "Having some trouble?" he asks as he spins Sheridan around. Sam and Kati laugh and get up. A slow song begins to play and they dance to that. Ethan and Theresa get up too. Hank looks at Britt and nods his head towards the dance floor, "Come on." He says. He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. They start to sway back and forth. While Kati and Sam are dancing, Sam whispers in Kati's ear, "I have a surprise for you after dinner."  
  
  
  
"What?" she asks.  
  
  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
The song ends and everyone sits down. They order coffee and Luis tells Sam to move his chair back in case Kati has another little accident.  
  
  
  
"Ya know Luis, if you weren't sitting over there, I'd slap you." Kati yells at him. "But you might break another nail!" Luis said, mimicking what she said earlier. Sheridan hits him.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Kati said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"No problem." She looks over at Luis, "stop making fun of her!"  
  
  
  
"But I haven't been able to tease her for years! I have to make up for lost time!" Luis whines.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughs. The check came. The guys paid. Enough said. Everyone said their goodbyes and Sheridan tells Theresa to come over to the cottage early the next morning, so they can shop for dresses.  
  
  
  
"How early?" Kati asks.  
  
  
  
"Please," Britt says, "You would get up at 4am to shop."  
  
  
  
"Good point." Kati agrees.  
  
  
  
Hank pulls Britt aside. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
"What?" she asks.  
  
"You'll find out. I'll be at the cottage around 8:00." He tells her. He takes her hand and kisses it. Kati gets into Sam's car and he puts a blind- fold over her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why do I have to wear this?" she asks.  
  
  
  
"Cause I said so." San answers.  
  
  
  
"But it doesn't match my outfit!" Kati whines.  
  
  
  
Sam chuckles.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Time Lapse~ "This isn't funny!" Kati exclaimed as she tried to walk. She couldn't see anything that was in front of her because of the blind- fold.  
  
  
  
"We're almost there." Sam replied as her helped guide her. "Okay, open!" he said as he undid the blind-fold and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Surprise." He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Oh Sam." Kati said, her eyes filling with tears. "You remembered our spot." She could not take her eyes off the blanket. It was perfect. There was a setting for two complete with candles, spoons, a half-gallon of ice cream, and two bowls. They sat down and Sam began to scoop out the ice cream. Kati was overwhelmed by his kindness. She didn't know how she would ever be able to thank him.  
  
  
  
"Do you remember when we used to come here?" Sam asked her as he handed her a bowl of ice cream.  
  
  
  
"How could I ever forget?" she replied with a smile as she remembered.  
  
  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~ Sam and Kati are walking along the train tracks wearing their basketball and cheerleading uniforms. They were eating ice cream and Kati's is drenched with rainbow sprinkles and Sam's was drenched with chocolate sprinkles. ~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
  
  
"We used to come here after every game." Sam said.  
  
  
  
"Whether we won or lost," Kati giggled, "only we would continue to eat ice cream in the middle of winter."  
  
  
  
"Oh, wait. I forgot something." Sam said quickly as he went over to the basket. 'She is never going to believe this.' He thought to himself as he pulled two packages of sprinkles out.  
  
  
  
"Sam." Kati said with awe as he covered their ice cream with sprinkles.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Sam asked as he extended his hand out to her.  
  
  
  
"I'd love to." Kati said softly as she took his hand and stood up. They began walking on the tracks.  
  
  
  
Time Lapse~ (Yes, again. But you'll get used to it.) "Rainbow sprinkles rule!" Kati insisted.  
  
  
  
"Please," Sam argued, "it's chocolate, or nothing!"  
  
  
  
Kati laughed and took another spoonful of ice cream. But she got a little bit on her nose.  
  
  
  
Sam laughed, "Here, I'll get that for you." He gently wiped off her nose. They looked  
  
into each other's eyes and Sam brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. He leans in to kiss her, but pulls back as he hears the faint sound of a train whistle.  
  
  
  
"We better get off the track now, it sounds like that train is coming our way."  
  
  
  
"Oh come one Sam! Stop being such a baby!" Kati said.  
  
  
  
"I'm serious Kati, get off the track."  
  
  
  
But Kati, being as stubborn as she is, decided she would stay.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt. It would really make me feel better if you just stepped aside until the train passed." Sam said with a nervous and serious tone in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Kati agreed as she smiled and prepared to move aside. But her smile changed to a frown in an instant when she realized that her foot was wedged between a small generator and the track. The train was getting closer now.  
  
  
  
"Sam," Kati said nervously, "I can't move my foot."  
  
  
  
"Quit playing around," Sam said, getting aggravated, "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
  
  
"I mean it Sam, I can't get my foot out."  
  
  
  
Sam can see the worry in her eyes and comes over to help her. (It's Sam to the rescue!) He begins to pull with all his might, but can't seem to loosen her foot. Tears begin to fall down Kati's cheeks as the train comes closer.  
  
  
  
"Sam, please go- save yourself! There's nothing we can do!" Kati choked out.  
  
  
  
"Never!" Sam said, "I'm not leaving you're side. We'll get out of here." He tries to loosen the track and notices oil on his hands. "Oh my God, oil! I'm gonna rub this on and it will loosen you're foot."  
  
  
  
Kati nodded her head and began pulling as hard as she could.  
  
  
  
"SAAAMMM!" she screamed, as the train appeared less than five feet away from them.  
  
(::Yawn:: let's just stop right there. No, just kidding, we would never do that to you!)  
  
  
  
Her foot comes loose at the VERY last second and Sam pulls her to the side. They fall down and are lying side by side.  
  
  
  
"Sam," Kati started, "you saved my life.(dramatic pause.) Thank you."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what I would have down if I ever lost you," Sam said, "I would have given my life to save you if I had to." He looked deep into her eyes and she could tell he was serious. He began to lean in and she closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen. When his soft, luscious lips met hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she began to play with his hair. She had waited for this moment for such a long time. She felt safe and protected in his arms. The kiss grew more passionate and he held her tighter. When they stopped, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 'I could stay here forever.' They both thought at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Time Lapse~ (Shut up.) Sam got out of his car and walked over to Kati's side. He opened the door and picked her up.  
  
  
  
"Sam!" Kati exclaimed, "You don't have to carry me in. I'm fine, see?" she gets out of the car and falls into his arms. "Okay, maybe not." She says. Sam picks her up and carries her into the cottage. Britt and Sheridan hear them come in and hide behind a door.  
  
  
  
"Sam, put me down." Kati says.  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sam says with a smirk and drops her on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Do, you think you could put me down without wrecking my hair?!" Kati yells.  
  
  
  
"Shut up." Sam says and kisses her.  
  
  
  
Britt brings her hand up to her mouth, completely shocked. Sheridan just smiles. 'It worked.' She thought to herself. After they part, Sam hugs her.  
  
  
  
"I would walk you to the door, but."  
  
  
  
Sam laughs, "it's okay," he says and kisses her again, "Bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
Sam leaves. Britt and Sheridan run into the room.  
  
  
  
"Details girl, I want details!" Britt exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Kati said, "We ate ice cream, I almost died, he kissed me, the usual."  
  
  
  
"What?!" Britt and Sheridan say.  
  
  
  
Kati laughs and tells them the whole story. Britt and Sheridan help Kati into her room. When she is settled, Sheridan goes to bed.  
  
  
  
"Guess what?" Britt says, "Hank told me that he has a surprise for me tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Kati asked, "Looks like our boys are up to something."  
  
  
  
Sheridan, who was listening from outside the door, smiles. 'If only they knew.' 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!! Please R&R!!!! :) 3 Britt & Kati :)  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It's finally the next day! (We're worse than them.) Kati, who is the only one ready. cause ya know, it's shopping, is sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. Theresa walks in the door. "Where is everyone?" she asks, "Do they not know we are going shopping?"  
  
  
  
"We're here, we're here!" Britt and Sheridan say walking into the room.  
  
  
  
On the way to the wharf, Britt and Sheridan discuss the bridesmaid's dresses while Theresa and Kati discuss Armani, Versace, and Valentino. When they reach the bridal shop, they are greeted by an overly cheerful consultant named Hillary. "Hi, I'm Hillary. I'm here to help you find all your dresses." She says in her annoying, squeaky voice.  
  
  
  
"Well," Sheridan says, "we have the bridesmaids dresses on hold, but I have to find my wedding dress."  
  
  
  
"Well, that's just super!" Hillary says with a big smile. "I'll go to the back and get the dresses. You can try them on and it will be super!" she says while clapping her hands.  
  
  
  
"It's under Crane." Sheridan tells her.  
  
  
  
"Super!" Hillary shouts again. She leaves. Kati rolls her eyes. "Don't ya just wanna shoot her?" she says, mimicking Hillary's squeaky voice.  
  
  
  
Everyone cracks up. Hillary returns with three dresses.  
  
  
  
"Oh no." Theresa says.  
  
  
  
"Here they are! The dressing room is right back there. If you need anything, just call!" Hillary says.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you something." Britt mumbles under her breath.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I think we'll manage." Sheridan replies.  
  
  
  
"Super!" answers Hillary as she runs to help the next victim who just walked through the door.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear God! Pray for her!" Sheridan jokes.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughs again and they go to put the dresses on. Sheridan is sitting on the big couch in the dressing room waiting for her girls to come out. They open the doors and step up on the big platform with three big mirrors.  
  
  
  
"You all look so beautiful!" Sheridan tells them with tears in her eyes. (Of course we do.) The dresses were lavender with spaghetti straps. They shimmered in the light and the backs were open, which gave them a sophisticated but sexy look.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead walk." Sheridan said.  
  
  
  
They walk around a bit and than change into their original clothes.  
  
  
  
"It's my turn now!" Sheridan exclaimed just a little too loudly, which caused Hillary to return.  
  
  
  
"Super! I'll find you some wedding gowns!" she says and then leaves.  
  
  
  
"See what you did?" Theresa said between her teeth.  
  
  
  
Sheridan gave them an apologetic look. Hillary returned (ugh) with an armful of wedding gowns. "Here ya go!" Hillary said exposing her lipstick stained teeth.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Sheridan replies as she took the dresses and went into the dressing room.  
  
  
  
"Have a super time!" Hillary exclaimed as she left.  
  
  
  
"If she says 'super' one more time I'm gonna - ugh!" Britt said making strangling gestures with her hands. They sit on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Come on Sheridan!" Kati said impatiently.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to!" Sheridan whined, "It looks terrible!"  
  
"We'll be the judge of that!" says Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, get you're butt out here now!" Britt commanded.  
  
  
  
Sheridan comes out wearing one of the ugliest dresses ever designed. Theresa, Britt, and Kati look at each other. "NO!" they all say at exactly the same time. Sheridan groaned and went back in. Fifteen dresses later, Sheridan came out with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! That's it!" Kati exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Definitely." Agreed Britt and Theresa.  
  
  
  
At this point they were all crying. The dress was gorgeous. It was off the shoulder and made if satin and silk. It's too breathtaking for words. Now it was time to search for a veil. They decided on one that had white roses on the crown. It went great with the dress. They went to the checkout and Hillary wrapped everything up. "Have a super day!" she said as she handed everyone their bags. Britt made strangling gestures and walked toward the perky sales lady. Luckily, Kati stopped her before she did anything irrational. They practically ran out of the store. They got in the limo before Hillary could come out.  
  
  
  
"That was interesting." Mutters Theresa.  
  
  
  
"It was just super!" Kati replies.  
  
  
  
Britt gives her a look and she shuts up.  
  
  
  
"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Sheridan asked, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
"How about the country club?" Britt suggests.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Everyone agrees.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Time Lapse~ (again).Everyone has finished their salads and begin discussing the wedding.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Kati," Theresa says, "I heard Sam had a surprise for you last night. How did it go?" Kati blushes and Britt and Sheridan laugh. She tells Theresa the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Time Lapse~ They arrive back at the cottage.  
  
  
  
"Girls!" Britt screams, "You have to help me find something to wear for tonight!"  
  
  
  
"Of course we will." Sheridan says.  
  
  
  
They go into the guest room and begin searching through Britt and Kati's closets. Sheridan pulls out a green crushed velvet dress and holds it up. "How about this?"  
  
  
  
"Too formal." Britt says.  
  
  
  
"What about this one?" Kati says as she holds up a low-cut short black dress.  
  
  
  
"That's not mine!" Britt exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kati said, "it's mine."  
  
  
  
"I might as well go out naked!" Britt continues.  
  
  
  
Luis enters at that moment. "Hey Beautiful." He says to Sheridan. He looks over at Britt. "I don't think Hank would have a problem with that." He says with a smirk. Britt hits him.  
  
  
  
Kati's eyes drop to the dress, "It's not.that revealing."  
  
  
  
"Yes it is!" Britt exclaims.  
  
  
  
"No it's not!" Kati screams back.  
  
  
  
"Girls." Theresa begins. They are still arguing.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
  
  
"GIRLS!" Theresa screams.  
  
  
  
They look over at Theresa, who is dangling an adorable red spaghetti strapped dress in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Perfect." They both say.  
  
  
  
Theresa smiles, "I know."  
  
  
  
Luis puts his arm around Sheridan. "That's my sister."  
  
  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Ethan, Sam, and Hank are setting everything up. They had sent Luis in to keep the girls occupied.  
  
  
  
Back in the girl's room, Sheridan hugs Luis. "Are they setting everything up?" she whispers softly in his ear.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." He answers with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Theresa walks over and asks if everything is ready. "Almost," Luis says, "But we have to keep the girls in here."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I can handle that." Theresa says with a smile. "Britt! Sit down and let Kati do you're hair. I'll do you're nails."  
  
  
  
"Okay," Britt says, "I think I left my shoes in the other room."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'll get them for you." Sheridan says quickly and walks out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Come on Britt! We don't have all day!" said Kati as she stood there tapping her foot with a curling iron in one hand and a big can of hairspray in the other.  
  
  
  
"It's attack of the killer hair dressers! Run - run for your lives!" Luis exclaims.  
  
  
  
Kati smirks, "you're next!"  
  
  
  
"NOOO!" Luis screams as he runs into Kati's closet. He walks back out with another skimpy dress. "You wear this?" he asks her.  
  
  
  
Theresa throws a nail file at him. Sheridan returns with Britt's red pumps and Luis hides behind her.  
  
  
  
"Uh.Darling." Sheridan begins a little confused, "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"They're attacking me!" he says and runs into the living room.  
  
  
  
Sam and Hank were cooking and Ethan was putting the finishing touches on the table. "Hey Luis," Ethan says looking over at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Your fiancé threw a nail file at me, her own brother, can you believe that?" Luis complained.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure she had good reason too. Were you teasing Kati again?" Ethan asked as he sat down next to Luis on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Sort of." Luis answered.  
  
Ethan laughs. Sam and Hank enter.  
  
  
  
"Is she ready yet?" Hank asks.  
  
  
  
"Almost, you know how girls are." Luis answers.  
  
  
  
"How does she look?"  
  
  
  
"She looks beautiful." Luis tells him.  
  
Hank smiles and looks up at the ceiling. "I hope everything goes okay." He prays softly.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Bro - everything will be perfect." Sam said reassuring him.  
  
  
  
Ethan looks at his watch, "Hey Luis, you better go put your suit on."  
  
  
  
"Oh that's right!" Luis says as he runs into his room.  
  
At that moment the clock strikes 8:00.  
  
  
  
"Okay guys, get out of here." Hank tells Sam and Ethan.  
  
  
  
"Good luck buddy." Says Ethan. On his way to the kitchen he dims the lights. He looks over at Hank. "Ya know, to set the mood." He smiles and leaves. Sam gives Hank a thumbs up sign and tells him that Britt will love it. Hank walks over to Britt and Kati's room and stops in front of the door. 'Here goes nothing." He thinks to himself and knocks on the door. Kati, Sheridan, and Theresa answer the door with huge smiles on their faces. They are blocking Britt from Hank's view.  
  
  
  
"Uh.is she ready yet?" Hank asks a little confused. They step aside so Hank can see how amazing Britt looks.  
  
  
  
"You look so beautiful." He tells Britt as he walks toward her.  
  
  
  
"Aww!" the girls say together as they hug.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Britt says while blushing, "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" she asks him politely.  
  
Hank takes her hand and leads her out of the room. Britt turns her head and looks at the girls. They smile and give her a thumbs up. (Déjà vu much?) Hank takes her into the living room.  
  
  
  
"Oh Hank." Britt said as she saw how beautiful everything was. He pulls out her chair for her and she sits down. Then he walks over to his side and sits down. Luis enters dressed liked a waiter.  
  
  
  
"Good evening," Luis begins, "tonight's special is steak, a baked potato, and steamed veggies. What do you want? There's nothing else to choose from." Hank and Britt are cracking up.  
  
  
  
"We'll take two specials." Hank ordered.  
  
"Are ya sure?" Luis asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I think so." Replies Britt.  
  
  
  
Luis leaves to get their 'order'. Hank takes the champagne out of the little ice chest. He opens it and the cork flies across the room and 'just so happens' to hit the play button on the stereo, turning on Britt and Hank's old song, "This I promise you." (I wonder how long it took him to practice that?)  
  
  
  
Britt giggles, "good aim." She says.  
  
  
  
Hank smiles and winks at her. He pours them each a glass.  
  
  
  
"What should we toast to?" he asks her.  
  
  
  
"To Luis and Sheridan, may they be very happy." She says.  
  
  
  
Hank smiles.again. "To Luis and Sheridan.and new beginnings."  
  
  
  
They take a sip of their champagne. Hank hasn't taken his eyes off Britt, causing her face to become redder than her dress. Luis comes back with their food and places it in front of them. He steps back and just stands there, smiling at them.  
  
  
  
"Luis?" Hank says.  
  
  
  
"Yeah buddy?" he answers.  
  
  
  
"Leave."  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry. " Luis says and he rushes back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
They begin to eat their meal. Hank is still staring at Britt. "So." he begins, "Did you leave anyone special back in New York?"  
  
  
  
Britt's head pops up, "Oh, no.nobody special for me. What about you?"  
  
  
  
"Well.there is this one girl I'm crazy about."  
  
  
  
Britt's heart wrenches. "Oh, have.have you asked her out?"  
  
"No, not yet.but I'm working on it."  
  
  
  
Britt nods.  
  
  
  
"Hey, " Hank says, "Do you wanna dance?"  
  
  
  
Britt smiles, "I'd love to."  
  
  
  
They stand up and Britt puts her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. They sway back and forth. Britt lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Hank looks down at her and smiles. He holds her tighter and rests his chin in her hair. They had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Luis, Ethan and Theresa are watching from behind the door. Kati walks over. "What are you three doing?" she asks.  
  
  
  
"Shh. Spying on Hank and Britt." Ethan says.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! Move over! Let me see!" Kati exclaims as she pushes Ethan out of the way. She looks in to the room and sees Britt and Hank dancing. "Aww." She says. Sheridan and Sam come over and see them spying.  
  
  
  
"Okay, you four out. Let them be alone." Sheridan says.  
  
  
  
"Aww.come on Honey." Whines Luis.  
  
  
  
"No.let them be."  
  
  
  
"Sheridan's right." Sam says, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
After some more pouting, (mostly from Luis.) everyone leaves. Sam stays behind and looks at Hank and Britt. Hank sees him and smiles. 'Get her bro.' Sam thinks to himself. Hank smiles wider. 'Go get Kati.' He thinks. Sam nods and leaves. (Telepathic brother thing AH!) After the song ends, Britt looks up at Hank and unknowingly starts playing with her necklace. "Hank? Why did we break up?"  
  
  
  
Hank turns around and walks over to the fireplace. "I don't know. We were so young. I guess we thought we were supposed to." He turns back around and sees Britt playing with her necklace. "Hey.what's that?" he asks.  
  
  
  
Britt looks down. "Oh.it's noth."  
  
  
  
Hank takes her hand away and sees the ring.  
  
  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~ "Oh Hank! I love it!" Britt says putting on the ring.  
  
Hank smiles, "It's a promise ring."  
  
  
  
"I'll never take it off!"  
  
  
  
They hug.  
  
  
  
~*END FLASBACK*~  
  
  
  
"You still have this?" he asks her.  
  
  
  
"I said I'd never take it off." Britt answered. "Hank, I have something to tell you."  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I.I still love you."  
  
  
  
Hank turned back around and closed his eyes. 'Thank you God.' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"I've never stopped loving you." Britt continues.  
  
  
  
Hank turns around smiling and wraps her in a big hug. "I love you too, Britt."  
  
  
  
"But.but what about the other girl?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
Hank laughed and brought his hand up to her cheek. "You're the girl, Britt, you're the only girl." He cups her face in his hands and kisses her gently. The kiss grows more passionate and he wraps his arms around her waist while she runs her fingers through his hair. His lips were so gentle. His kisses had always made Britt melt and soon her knees began to give way. But he holds her tighter. After awhile they part, (Kati: Cause ya know.they need air. Britt: Why?! Kati: Cause you could die! Britt: ::pause:: Still, what a way to go.) and hug. Hank kisses Britt's forehead.  
  
  
  
"I wish this night would never end." Britt says.  
  
  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
  
  
At that moment the clock strikes 12:00.  
  
  
  
"But it looks like it has." He says, "I better go."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Britt says and walks him outside.  
  
  
  
Hank takes her hand and kisses it. "Till tomorrow, my love." He says and walks down the pathway. Than, he stops, runs back over and kisses her again.  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
Britt watches him drive off and walks back into the cottage with a dreamy look on her face. Kati is sitting on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Hi Kati." Britt says as she walks by.  
  
  
  
"Hi Kati?! That's it?! You're not gonna tell me anything?!"  
  
  
  
"Why should I? You saw the whole thing." Britt says sarcastically as she opens the door, exposing the rest of the gang.  
  
  
  
"Uh.hi Britt." Says Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone." Britt says, obviously not paying attention. She walks into her room. The gang starts to scream and hug because it worked. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey everyone! Britt & Kati again!! Sorry it took so long for this chappie! We've been mega busy!! Special thanks to all who reviewed!!! We really appreciate it! And we know that the format is kinda difficult to read because of all the switching from 1st to 3rd person. But we think we fixed most of it. Anywayz, enough babble!! Here's chappie 5! And sadly the next chapter is the last.but! There is a Passion For Life 2!!! So stay tuned! And oh one last thing. Like we said, this is Passions OUR way so its entirely different from the show. So, Martin Fitzgerlad is alive and well. Hehe! :)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Britt: ~flips through Soap Opera Digest~ blah blah blah we don't own "Passions" or any lines or phrases that you recognize in this fic... ~eyes widen as she sees the headline of an article~ Hey Kat!  
  
Kati: ~comes into the room with a dreamy look on her face~ hmm??  
  
Britt: I just read in Soap Opera Digest that someone kidnapped James Hyde!!!  
  
Kati: ~looks nervous and starts backing away towards the stairs~  
  
Britt: ~continues reading the article~ Sources say they saw a petite girl with brown hair backing away from the scene lugging a rather large bag behind her... ~Head pops up and she sees Kati running up the stairs~ Kat...you didn't!!!!  
  
Kati: ~running~ NO!!! I won't give him back! He's mine!!! ~locks the door to her room~  
Britt: ~pounds on the door~ Kat! Let me in!! Ugh...this won't be a pretty law suit.  
Right yeah..lol just some random silliness. ANYWAYZ...yeah lol on with the story!!!  
  
~*~  
Time Lapse~ (Yes again.) The rehearsal. We practiced. We did well. We left for dinner. (Notice how we do this when we don't feel like describing something?) Rehearsal Dinner. Everyone met at 'Roberto's' a quaint, little Italian restaurant. Their food was excellent. After dinner, Sheridan gave the bridesmaids their gift. They were diamond heart pendants set in platinum. She asked them to please wear them with their dresses tomorrow.  
"Let's try them on now." Kati said.  
Ethan put Theresa's on for her and they kissed. Sam put Kati's on and they kissed. Hank put it on for Britt and they kissed. (See where we're going with this?) Luis and Sheridan looked at each other and kissed. An old couple, that was walking by their table, stopped to talk to them.  
  
"Excuse me dears," said the old woman, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think it's wonderful to see so many young couples in love."  
The guys put their arms around the girls.  
  
"Are any of you married?" asked the old man.  
  
Hank and Sam looked at each other and smile.  
  
"Actually," replied Luis, "We're getting married tomorrow." He kissed Sheridan's forehead.  
"And we're getting married in a couple months." Ethan said as he looks lovingly at Theresa.  
  
"We hope you four will be very happy," the old woman told them, she looked at the others, "you will be too, I can feel it."  
The girls smiled.  
Now that is the end of the rehearsal dinner.  
~*~  
The next part is the reason that we came back to Harmony in the first place. It's 5am the next morning. There is a disturbance throughout the quiet streets of Harmony.  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Sheridan screamed while running around the cottage. That was our wake-up call. Around 7:00, four hair stylists and manicurists arrive to make us look pretty. (That shouldn't be too hard.) They did our hair and nails and we got dressed. Pilar, Luis and Theresa's mother, then arrived to help Sheridan into her gown. Theresa, Britt, and Kati waited in the living room so Pilar and Sheridan can be alone.  
  
"You look so beautiful mija," Pilar told Sheridan while fixing her veil "I only wish you're mother could be here with you today." She said sadly.  
  
"Oh Pilar," Sheridan said with tears in her eyes, "She is here. I know she is." Sheridan sood up and Pilar gave her a hug.  
  
"I won't be able to thank Martin enough for walking me down the aisle. You know how my father is." Sheridan said gratefully.  
"All to well. And Martin is honored to do it." Pilar told her with a smile.  
Theresa knocked on the door. "It's almost time." She said with Britt and Kati next to her.  
"We want to give you something." Said Britt.  
"You have something old." Theresa said as she points to Sheridan's mother's locket.  
"You have something borrowed." Kati said referring to the medal Sheridan borrowed from Pilar.  
  
"You have something blue." SaidBritt, talking about the garter.  
"And here's something new." They all said together, handing her a box.  
She opened it and sees a beautiful tennis bracelet, and engraved on the back is: 'Love, your girls~ Britt, Kati, and Theresa.'  
"Oh, you guys!" Sheridan cried. They all hug.  
Meanwhile, at the mansion- twenty minutes before the ceremony. The guys are sitting around, still in their normal clothes. Luis is the only one ready. "Ya know guys, you should really get ready!" Luis said while tapping his watch.  
"He's right." Hank replied.  
Everyone agreed and put on their tuxes. When they leave, Martin enters to have a Father-Son moment with Luis. They have it. It was sweet. You would have cried.  
  
Hank, Sam, Ethan, and Luis walked down the gazebo. Sam saw Kati in one of the other gardens. "I'll meet up with you guys later." Sam toldthem as he walks towards Kati.  
  
"You look gorgeous." He complimented her.  
"But Sam!" Kati replied, "Okay, in like ten minutes, I have to walk down the aisle. What if I trip? What if I wreck the whole wedding? What if it's all my fault?"  
Sam just stood there smiling and staring at her.  
  
"Are you gonna kiss me?" Kati asked him.  
"I was thinking about it." He replied.  
"Okay." She agreed with a smile.  
  
They kiss.  
  
"Okay, let's go be in wedding!" Kati exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy. She ran to catch up with Britt and Theresa. Sam chuckled and went to the gazebo to joined the guys. 


End file.
